Tube-fired radiant energy heater systems are frequently used in industrial and commercial buildings which are difficult to heat. In such applications, radiant energy heating systems are regarded as superior to forced air systems from the standpoints of economy and comfort, in minimizing the stratification of heat from top to bottom in a building, and in fuel savings. An example of a tube-fired radiant energy heating system is disclosed in the patent to Arthur C. W. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,833.
Another example of a tube-fired radiant energy heater system is disclosed in the patent to Cox. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,799. The burner of the Cox heater system comprises a cylindrical combustion chamber having an igniter assembly disposed adjacent one end. The Cox burner includes a check valve assembly for minimizing pulsations in combustion chamber and emitter tube pressure by opening and closing in sympathy with burner pressure pulses. The valve acts as a breather to relieve noise producing shock waves.